Seul l'avenir nous le dira
by ThePseudoUseless
Summary: Bella part à Seattle pour poursuivre ses études mais son frère Jasper, n'est pas heureux de la revoir. Il est partit de chez eux, quand leur mère Renée est morte. Pour qu'elle raison, il ne veut plus la voir ? EC/BS - RS/EC - CC/EC Il n'y aura sûrement pas d'Alice, on verra. DARK EDWARD. Classé : M.
1. Le début

J'étais assise dans le taxi que j'avais interpellé en sortant de la gare pour prendre la direction de Seattle, là, où habitait mon frère Jasper. À vrai dire, il était mon frère, nous étions de faux jumeau mais on était tous les deux pareils mentalement. Il était timide, comme ma personne. Et on voit la vie sous le même angle : une triste mélancolie de tous les jours. Il était actuellement quinze heures. Je devrais être arrivé en fin d'après-midi, si ce n'est pas avant, peut-être que la circulation me sera favorable pour une fois. J'étais heureuse de revoir son frère, puisque ça faisait quelques mois déjà on ne s'était pas vus. Notre pauvre mère, Renée était morte, il y a déjà 6 mois, Jasper était partis en colère de chez Charlie, prétextant avoir des rendez-vous pour un travail à Seattle, et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas rester vers nous. Je sais très bien qu'il avait été en colère préférant ça, plutôt que le déni et puis devoir accepter et remonter la pente. Il a toujours ressentit les émotions des autres aussi, ce qui ne l'aidait pas pour cette fois-ci. Maintenant, j'espérais qu'une chose, que notre retrouvaille se passe bien, après tout, il pouvait très bien me renvoyé à Forks. Mais ce serait peine perdu, vu que je suis déjà inscrite à la fac d'ici. Je soupire profondément un bon coup en regardant le bâtiment qui se trouvait face à moi quand le taxi s'arrêta. Un sourire se fit au coin de mes lèvres, voyant mon frère descendre justement de son bâtiment. Mon père ne l'avait tout de même pas trahit, sachant que je voulais lui faire la surprise. Je paye rapidement le taxi et sortit de celui-ci, mes bagages dans les mains, m'encombrant. Il me faisait maintenant dos, continuant de marcher sans se préoccuper d'elle.

« JASPER ! Dis-je en se mordant la lèvre quand les passants se retournèrent sur moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé faire partit de leur attention. J'étais beaucoup mieux quand on ne sait préoccupait pas de ma personne.

Mon frère se stoppa quelques secondes, puis finis par se tourner lentement, probablement trop lentement, ce qui parût pratiquement surréaliste. En l'a voyant, il se mordit à son tour la lèvre, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. Lui seul, détenait la réponse à cet instant.

« C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Bien sûr ? dis-je avec une pointe d'hésitation. Je ne sais pas si c'était positif ou non que je sois présente maintenant alors que je ne l'ai pas été ses précédents mois. J'avais été au départ en colère contre son départ même si après, j'avais compris en y réfléchissant. On avait été abattu quand on nous avait annoncé que son cancer du sein était en récidiviste, nous pensions qu'elle avait réussi et que ça y est, on allait pouvoir vivre comme n'importe quelle famille normale. Mais on avait été loin du compte, tellement ».

Lui, resta passible. Une sorte de silence pesant s'installa, je finis par soupirer une nouvelle fois, mais de frustration. Je n'étais pas la bienvenue, c'était clair et net. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas de moi. Mes larmes voulaient coulés, mais c'était hors de question. Mon propre frère jumeau, refusait sa sœur dans sa vie. Je tourne les talons, et prit la direction opposé de la sienne, les roulettes de ma valise roulant sur le sol, sautant parfois à cause des petits graviers qui pouvaient se trouver sur son passage. J'avais l'impression d'être une idiote.

Qui j'étais pour croire qu'il allait m'accueillir comme une princesse, et qu'il allait me gâter de pain au chocolat comme quand on était petit ? On aurait dû rester souder, j'aurais dû l'appeler, quand je l'ai su mal. Il n'essayait même pas de me rattraper. Je me mis à composer le numéro de Charlie, il décrocha à la première intonation.

« Bella ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Tu es bien arrivée au moins ? Comment va mon fiston ? » Il était presque content à croire sa voix qui s'imposait comme une joie en moi.

« Hum, comment dire ? Je l'ai interpellé, il s'est retourné, m'a demandé si c'était moi, j'ai affirmé et il est devenu impassible. Comme mal à l'aise de ma présence, il s'est mordu la lèvre. Et maintenant… Je suis perdu dans Seattle, avec nulle part où aller. Sinon, tout va extrêmement bien et de ton côté ? »

J'avais opté pour la franchise avec Charlie. Après tout, il était mon seul moyen pour trouver quelque part où dormir. Il connaissait plus de personne que moi dans les Etats-Unis. Je l'entendis claquer des dents au téléphone, signe de son mécontentement.

« Je vais téléphoner à ton frère, et lui dire ma façon de penser. En attendant, pourquoi tu n'irais pas sur le campus pour voir s'ils ne prennent pas des personnes à l'avance ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Mais ça m'étonnerait tout de même. Allez, je te laisse, je t'appelle dans la soirée si tu peux ? Et si jamais, laisse-moi un message si tu as un imprévu avec ton travail de chérif. »

« Pas de soucis, à plus tard Bella. Et évite de réellement te perdre. »

« T'inquiète pas papa, je vais trouver. Ce n'est pas si un grand, hein dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. »

J'eue comme seul réponse un rire au téléphone et les « bipbip » montrant qu'il avait raccroché. Les buildings m'impressionnaient. Après tout, ma petite ville n'avait rien à avoir avec tout ceci. C'était tellement différent, tellement plus... Petit. Je parcourais la ville avec plus la tête vers le ciel pour regarder que sur le sol, ce qui avec ma maladresse finit par me jouer un tour, et me pris un lampadaire. J'aurais pourtant dû le remarquer, mais non, non, à chaque fois, je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête. Mon menton était légèrement douloureux. Tant pis, ça passera. Je finis par arriver sur le campus après plusieurs heures de marche. Je pousse une des portes à côté du portail et entra tout en cherchant le secrétariat ou quelque chose d'administratif. Je finis par trouver, quelqu'un était déjà installé donnant des coups de tampon sur certaines feuilles. C'était une personne d'un certain âge, des yeux vitreux avec des petites lunettes qui étaient descendus sur le nez, ses cheveux étaient noirs et attachés en arrière avec un petit élastique. Je frappai une fois à la porte et paru se rendre compte de ma présence sans vraiment le faire remarquer, se remettant directement à ses dossiers.

« Bonsoir, je suis quelque peu en avance, je sais que les cours commencent que dans une semaine mais, je n'es pas eu d'autre choix à vrai dire. Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, et j'aimerais savoir où pourrais être ma chambre ? »

« Attendez, j'ai encore des petites choses à regarder avant, veuillez patientez sur la chaise contre le mur, ici. »

Elle me montra un petit siège en bois, comme j'avais chez Renée. Encore un souvenir des moins importants mais que je ne pouvais ignorer. J'y étais retournée pour pouvoir prendre quelques souvenirs d'elle, j'avais entièrement étudié chaque détail. De quel coté était sa table de nuit, son livre favoris, les petits bibelots. Je finis par attendre une demi-heure quand elle se décida enfin à donner le numéro de ma chambre et comment m'y conduire. Les longs couloirs qui me menaient à ma chambre me semblaient interminables. Comme le couloir de la mort, d'accord, c'était exagérée, mais j'allais passer mon temps ici pendant une longue année. A réviser, à apprendre, à avoir une colocataire. Ah oui, parce que comme j'avais été inscrite au dernier moment, je devais avoir quelqu'un avec moi, car les autres chambres n'étaient pas prêtes, n'attendant personne. Elle n'allait arrivée que la semaine prochaine, la veille de la rentrée. Je mis le passe devant la porte, et elle s'ouvrit. La nouvelle technologie.

La chambre n'était pas si petite, au moins, on pourra circuler. Je mis mes affaires dans mon placard. Je dépose Roméo et Juliette sur ma table de nuit, et attendit que l'heure passe jusqu'au moment où je devrais appeler Charlie. Ce moment arriva plus vite que prévu. Je savais qu'il avait au moins essayé d'appeler Jasper, et connaissant Charlie, s'il l'avait eu les choses auraient probablement dégénérer. A moins que celui-ci avait une véritable excuse à donner. Je compose le numéro de Forks.

« Allo ? Il avait l'air de meilleure humeur que lorsque qu'on avait raccroché il y a quelques heures. »

« Papa ? C'est Bella. Je suis bien arrivée, je suis justement dans ma chambre du campus. C'est plutôt grand, ça va. Ma colocataire arrive que la semaine prochaine donc j'aurais au moins le temps de prendre mes marques. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! J'allais commencer à m'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Alors, c'est aussi bien que ce que tout le monde prétend ? »

« Effectivement ! Même mieux, je pense. La secrétaire m'a dit qu'il y avait une bibliothèque aussi, avec un peu chance j'y trouverais mon bonheur. Et papa ? »

« Oui Bella ? »

« Alors avec Jazz'… ? Ma voix m'apparut d'un seul coup pleine de tristesse. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait été surpris, mais que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait… te voir. Je suis désolée Bella. Il ne veut pas que tu sois à Seattle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a rien à dire, reste, ne pense pas à lui. Tout se passera bien, je viendrais le plus souvent possible le week-end quand je serais libre. Bon, Sam m'appelle, on a du boulot, et il te passe le bonjour. »

Et il raccrocha une nouvelle fois avec les simples « bipbip » qui résonnaient une nouvelle fois dans le combiné, je me sentais seule à cette instant, tellement. Sam était le meilleur ami de Charlie depuis que Billy était mort. Sam avait un fils, Seth. Un vrai cordon bleu. Ainsi qu'une sœur, Leah, mais je ne suis pas vraiment proche d'elle, elle est plutôt pot de peinture, garçon à gogo. Je pris un sandwich que j'avais gardé pour manger dans le train, mais j'avais plus dormi qu'autre chose en réalité. Puis le sommeil au bout de quelques heures arriva contre ma volonté.


	2. Le meurtre

Le lendemain fut dur pour le réveil. Dans moins d'une semaine, je reprenais -enfin- les cours. J'avais donc encore quelques jours à ne rien faire. On m'avait prévenu que ma colocataire arriverait plus tôt que prévu, aillant son vol d'annulé pour la semaine prochaine, et tous les autres déjà réservé. Ça ne me laisserais pas assez de temps pour m'habituer ici, toute seule. Mais dans un sens, je pourrais mieux faire connaissance avec elle. La matinée passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensée. J'étais descendu à la cafétéria, j'avais rencontré une Angela Weber, plutôt gentille. Du moins, pour ce qu'elle montrait. On avait regardé les cours que nous avions en commun, et j'en avais deux avec elle. Le sport, on avait fait d'un commun accord que comme elle n'aimait pas ça non plus, et moi et ma maladresse génétique, qu'elle m'emmènerait à l'infirmerie à chaque fois que je me casserais quelque chose, ce qui arrivera probablement à chaque cours de sport, sans aucun doute. J'avais rencontré aussi Tyler, mais j'ai complètement oublié son nom de famille. Une famille remplit de richesse, comme il aime le faire remarquer. Prétentieux. La fin de l'après-midi arriva, je finis de lire _Les Nuits blanches_ de Fiodor Dostoïevski. Un jeune homme solitaire et romanesque... Probablement ce que toutes les filles de mon âge aimaient, du moins rêvait. Le preux chevalier qui arrive sur son étalon blanc et la sauve. Grotesque, mais je confirme que j'adore ses choses-là. Ça donne de l_'espoir_, mais ça le_ tue_, aussi. Un sourire resta accroché à mes lèvres quand j'eus fini de le lire, mais une larme, puis deux coula tout de même. Jamais ce genre de chose n'arrivait dans la vraie vie.

Quelqu'un frappa d'un coup à la porte, puis deux fois. Je n'ai réagi qu'au bout de la cinquième frappe. Je me relevais, et des questions se posaient dans ma tête, c'était sûrement ma colocataire après tout. Elle était peut-être une pimbêche. Une truie ? Pourquoi m'en faire ? Elle est peut-être, juste adorable, et normal. Une banalité, comme ma personne. Je mis le pass sur la porte, et j'empoigne la poignée et découvris, un garçon. Pas n'importe quel garçon : mon frère. Jasper se tenait devant moi, grimaçant. Ou peut-être un sourire. Son visage de prêt faisait tellement plus mature, plus vieux. Comme s'il n'avait pas mon âge. Ses yeux semblaient fatigués et tiraillés.

« Jasper. Qu'elle surprise. Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Je murmurais un petit : J'aurais même préféré.

« Et bien non, comme tu le constates. »

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu veux me renvoyer à Forks peut-être ? »

« Ce serait bien, oui. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, dit-il d'un ton platonique ».

« Je vois, tu veux qu'on rate tous notre vie comme toi, c'est ça ? Pas la peine. Je suis ici, mais pas pour toi, mais pour nous, tu vois ? Moi, papa et pour maman. Elle serait fière de moi, contrairement à toi. Je sais, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent, mais j'en assumerais la totale responsabilité, parce que tu sais quoi ? Tu étais peut-être en colère, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de nous abandonner comme tu l'as fait. Donc, tes leçons de morale, tu te les gardes bien volontiers, merci. Je vais réviser, au revoir. »

Et je ferme la porte sur lui, mes larmes étant apparus pendant ma longue tirade quand j'ai commencé à parler de maman. Renée. La haine que j'avais refoulée était réapparue. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir dit tout ça, mais il n'avait pas le droit de me demander de partir. Il était certes mon grand frère de 6 minutes, mais ça ne donnait aucun droit sur moi, comme le fait que je n'ai eu aucun droit sur lui ses six derniers mois. Il avait essayé de frapper à la porte, mais sans aucune chance. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas cette fois-ci, il n'a aucune excuse pour me parler comme ça. Une fois, que je m'étais assurée qu'il était parti, j'étais descendu une nouvelle fois dans la grande cafétéria du campus, je vis une grande blonde, mince avec une valise qui roulait derrière elle, elle semblait carrément désorientée. Elle avait peut-être besoin d'aide ? Mais je n'avais même pas commencé à manger. Tant pis, ça ne me fera pas de mal, si tout le monde lui ressemblait, j'allais devoir me battre pour leur ressembler. J'approche la jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus vieille que moi, je lui souris.

« Bonsoir ! Tu as l'air perdu, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Toute la cafétéria, du moins les 6 ou 7 élèves présents, nous observait maintenant intéressé par ce qui se passait.

« Je veux bien. Je suis arrivée en avance puisque mon vol de la semaine prochaine a été annulé, donc me voilà. Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale, enchantée.

« Oh, de même ! dis-je un sourire se formant sur mon visage, tu es sûrement ma colocataire de chambre alors ? Je me nomme Isabella Swan, mais appelle-moi Bella ! Viens, je vais t'accompagner. Tu as besoin d'aide avec tes valises ? »

« Je veux bien, s'il te plaît. Ce serait adorable. »

Et c'est comme ça qu'on fit connaissance, en l'aidant à s'installer. Elle venait de Chicago, ses parents s'étaient séparés quand elle était enfant, ce qui nous fît venir sur le sujet _Renée _puis on a remarqué avait pratiquement tous nos cours en commun aussi. Les mêmes cours que j'ai avec Angela et quelques autres cours en plus. Je pourrais les présenter tiens. Puis on finit par s'endormir, j'avais envoyé un message pour Charlie quand même, Jasper lui avait sûrement raconté notre altercation, ce qui ne jouerait pas en ma faveur puisque papa l'avait disputé, et voilà que je n'avais pas arrangé les choses.

_« Bonsoir papa, je ne sais pas si tu dors ou non, je me suis fait des amies, dont ma voisine de lit, tout se passe bien, si tu as des nouvelles de Jasper me concernant, ne t'en occupe pas, bisous. Dors bien. B. »_

La semaine passa sans aucun souci, je continuais de faire connaissance avec Rose, et plus j'en apprenais sur elle, plus je l'appréciais, le soleil passait à travers les volets, éclairant mes yeux d'un orange qui me fit sortir de mes rêves. On pouvait jamais dormir tranquille. Mais au moins, le soleil changeait de Forks, l'éternelle ville de la pluie. Rosalie était déjà debout, tournant dans la chambre comme une tempête. Elle m'avait appris la veille qu'elle était maniaque, le contraire de ma personne, j'avais le chic pour mettre le bordel à chaque minute de la journée. Même si, elle avait affirmé que pour l'instant elle ne me voyait pas comme quelqu'un de bordélique, je lui avais assuré qu'elle s'en rendrait vite compte. Plus vite qu'elle ne le pense. Les cours reprenaient aujourd'hui, j'allais rencontrer les enseignants ainsi que les élèves, j'étais plutôt angoissé. Trop de nouveau pour ma petite personne. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire avec. Je me préparais, m'habillant banalement malgré le fait que Rose désapprouve. Comme elle dit, je devrais m'habiller en « _bombasse que les mecs rêveraient d'avoir_. » sauf que ce n'était pas moi ça, à son plus grand malheur. Je pris donc un slim et un tee-shirt avec une sorte de tête de tigre avec la bouche grande ouverte, mes cheveux lâchés comme à mon habitude, sac sur le dos et nous partîmes pour notre première heure. Les garçons de notre âge se retournaient sur Rosalie qui portait un short plutôt court. Angela nous attendait devant notre salle de biologie. Elles avaient fait connaissance, et au final, elles étaient devenues de grandes amies. Nous nous assîmes toutes les trois à côté ayant des tables collées par quatre. Le Tyler se mit à côté de Rosalie, probablement pour pouvoir bien la reluquer. J'étais au milieu des deux filles, en rigolant nous suivîmes le cours. C'est ainsi que la première heure se passa.

À la fin de la journée, j'en avais déjà marre, ayant un exposé sur tout ce qu'on savait sur Stephen King et Harper Lee pour la semaine prochaine. Rose et moi, avons finit plus tôt, nous sommes donc allées faire les magasins, bien évidemment dans un magasin de luxe, luxe que je ne pouvais pas m'offrir. Nous étions dans le centre de Seattle, quand je vis mon frère trainant avec deux garçons plutôt baraqués. L'un avait des cheveux plutôt cuivre, et décoiffés, le regard plutôt dur. Son regard rencontra les miens, j'ai baissé instinctivement ma tête mais le releva au bout de quelques secondes, mais ils n'étaient déjà plus là. Je n'avais pas vu l'autre garçon qui était avec mon frère.

Rosalie choisit ce moment-là pour sortir du magasin d'habit, toute excitée d'avoir trouvé le haut qu'elle cherchait désespérément pendant que je continuais à penser à mon frère et ses amis qui n'avait pas l'air d'être des saints. Nous rentrâmes le soir après avoir mangé rapidement dans un fast food, à l'heure du couvre-feu. Je contactais Charlie quelques minutes avant de dormir, c'était une habitude maintenant, je ne divulguais pas ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi, par contre. Et je m'endormis dans les bras de Morphée. Je fis un rêve des garçons dans l'après-midi, dans mon rêve, ils me regardaient de travers, et Jasper disait : _Dégage. On est mieux sans toi. Tu n'es rien._ À mon réveil, mon cœur battait dans mes tempes, de la sueur coulait le long de mon front, et j'éclatais en sanglots. Mon portable annonçait qu'il était 5h32 du matin, je me levais dans moins d'une heure. Il fallait que je prenne une douche, je serais prête avant que Rosalie se lève, elle n'insistera pas pour que je mette autre chose que mes habits. Je pris donc une douche, plutôt froide pour calmer mon subconscient qui me demandait d'appeler Jasper et de le disputer alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait pour une fois. Comment se faisait-il que nous en soyons arrivés là ? Renée n'aurait pas accepté ça. Je me sens si faible sans mon frère, nos souvenirs d'enfances remontant à la surface petit à petit. Je sortis de la douche, me sécha et prit mes sous-vêtements dans le placard et ainsi que mes habits pour aujourd'hui. J'avais sport en plus, la catastrophe arrivera certainement. À n'en pas douter. Nous avions en plus, athlétisme. Qui était assez débiles, pour croire que les jeunes aimaient ça, en dehors de ceux qui pratiquaient ce sport ? Exaspérant. J'allais me faire mal pour quelqu'un, parce que parmi tous les sports, il avait eu cette préférence. Rosalie se prépara une fois levé, et nous prîmes la direction de la salle de sport.

Contre toute attente, je ne mettais rien cassé. J'ai décidé d'inviter Rosalie à sortir à notre prochaine heure de libre, pour fêter ça, et c'est ce que nous fîmes. En rentrant, je décide de parler de Jasper à Rosalie.

« Rose ? » Murmurais-je.

« Oui Bell's ? »

« Je crois, que je ne t'es pas encore parler de Jasper, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ton petit ami ? »

Elle avait maintenant l'air intrigué, au moins ça l'intéressait, c'est déjà ça. On se trouvait maintenant dans un petit parc, on s'assit sur un banc qui n'avait pas l'air d'être tout jeune.

« Et bien non, c'est mon frère jumeau, à vrai dire. »

Mais avant que je ne puisse continuer, on entendit un _vfou _qui se termina dans un bruit sourd, un bruit que j'avais trop entendu auparavant, quand Charlie m'emmenait dans les salles de tir, un pistolet silencieux, pas si silencieux que ça, comme il me l'avait bien fait remarquer. Pour qu'on puisse l'entendre, il n'était pas si loin que ça. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je me relevais, mais au lieu de partir comme j'aurais dû le faire, je cherchais d'où venait le bruit. Rosalie semblait terrifiée, me tenant fermement le bras, murmurant des « _On doit partir._ » J'avais beau lui dire que je l'a rattraperais plus tard, elle restait accrochée. Un autre _vfou _se fit une nouvelle fois entendre, plus distinctement, je pris la direction du bruit, grâce aux lampadaires, je vis un garçon, les cheveux foncés avec un reflet roux/cuivré s'enfuir en courant laissant un mort avec une balle dans la jambe et une autre dans la tête. Le sang dégoulinait, faisant une plus grosse tâche à chaque seconde.

« Rosalie, appelle les ambulances, s'il te plaît ! »

Pourquoi avais-je décidée de rester ici, après le premier bruit ? J'étais si inconsciente ? Suicidaire, peut-être ? Je voyais flou, les choses tournaient peu à peu autour de moi, puis je vis des gyrophares rouge et bleu, signe que les ambulances et que les policiers étaient arrivés chercher le pauvre homme au sol, nous emmenant à leur tour comme des témoins. Une fois au poste, j'appelais Charlie, espérant qu'ils puissent les convaincre de nous relâcher pour les cours, mais il ne répondait pas à son portable, ni à celui de notre maison. J'allais donc passer la nuit au poste avec Rosalie qui dormait à présent sur le siège inconfortable sur lequel nous étions. Le changement entre Forks et Seattle aura été radical.


	3. Violence

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. Je recherche un correcteur, donc si quelqu'un à la m'habiliter de bien vouloir, et bien pas de soucis.

Charlie finit par venir nous récupérer quand nous sortîmes du commissariat, nous posant des questions à son tour sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Son côté chérif prenait le dessus. Je ne voulais pas lui parler du garçon que j'avais vu partir, je n'en avais pas non plus parlé aux policiers et Rosalie étant derrière moi à ce moment-là, ne l'avait probablement pas vu. Je n'avais vu qu'une couleur de cheveux pareils : L'ami de Jasper. J'allais donc devoir lui en touché deux mots, même si rien ne pressait. S'il était dans des histoires de meurtres, valait mieux pas que je ne m'en mêle pas à mon tour. Charlie nous déposa devant le campus, nous faisant un certificat pour nous laisser entrer, le couvre-feu étant passé. Nous donnâmes le papier, et on se retrouva rapidement dans notre chambre, le silence planait.

« Tu te souviens de quoi ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne sais plus trop. Juste du premier coup, le fait que j'hésitais entre partir et rester, et le deuxième coup qui a fait le choix pour moi, puis ce corps au sol, qu'était dans son sang... »

Repenser à ça, me fit grimacer de dégout. J'ai toujours détesté le sang, ça me faisait tourner de l'œil. Son gout de métal, l'odeur de métal. Faut vraiment pas que je fasse médecin, mes pauvres patients finiraient tous à la morgue, comme lui. Comme cet inconnu. Je soupirais de frustration, ne pas savoir son nom était plus qu'embêtant. _Inconnu_ ou _mort_, était la seule chose qui le définissait. Et puis ce garçon, qui est parti en courant, qui était-il pour tuer quelqu'un sans scrupule ? Je n'allais certainement pas envoyer un texto à Jasper disant « _Oui, sinon, comment va ton copain qui a tué un gars ce soir ? Passe-lui le bonsoir de ma part, je suis le témoin, demande lui de me tuer aussi, pour ne pas laisser de trace ta qu'à faire._ » Et pourquoi ce serait forcément lui, après tout ? Un nombre incalculable de gens sont roux, voir brun. Je me faisais des films. Rosalie avait l'air en détresse, faudrait que demain, si j'y pense, je lui dise qu'on devrait voir un psychologue pour nous aider. Cette nuit-ci, je me réveille toutes les heures, les images de la soirée tournant en boucle dans ma tête. A croire que même mon subconscient veut me rendre malade.

POV EDWARD.

Et un cadavre de plus, que j'ai fait sous l'ordre de mon ami James. J'en étais peut-être à mon dixième meurtre, sans aucun doute. La chose qui me gênait le plus cette fois, c'était les deux témoins. J'avais déjà vu la fille avec les cheveux châtains dans l'après-midi, elle m'avait fixée. Peut-être me suivait-elle ? Elle n'avait peut-être même rien vu, et étais juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mais avant d'en parler à James et Jasper, fallait que je mette tout ça au clair avant. Ce qui ne serait pas simple, puisqu'ils comptent sur moi. Je n'ai tué aucune fille, jusque-là, mais je n'hésiterai pas si c'est pour sauver ma vie, ainsi que mon boulot. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de ma vie, ayant aucun diplôme, à cause du besoin d'argent. Je vais fouiller la ville, jusqu'à que je tombe sur elle pour être sûr, qu'elle ne mette rien en l'air de tous ce que j'ai pu construire.

POV BELLA.

Voilà deux semaines que le drame était passé, nous évitions de sortir le plus possible du campus, nous mangions à la cafétéria et on rentrait directement après dans nos chambres pour réviser nos cours. J'avais eu un simple message de Jasper, disant qu'il voulait tout de même de mes nouvelles de temps en temps. Je ne lui avais pas répondu, Charlie m'a clairement dit qu'il ne lui avait rien dit à cause de ce qui se passait entre nous, et donc que si je voulais lui dire c'était mon libre arbitre.

Rosalie prit sa douche avant moi, prenant bien son temps comme d'habitude, au bout de dix minutes, j'entrais dans la salle de bain, et comme à son habitude, elle se faisait belle. J'enlève mon pyjama sans aucune honte devant elle, et entra dans la douche. Je mis sûrement autant de temps qu'elle, à n'en pas douter mais tant pis, on ne payait pas l'eau ici. Ce soir, on était invité par Tyler, Mike ainsi qu'Angela à sortir au cinéma, ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière, et bien on n'avait pas osé leur dire non, après tout faut bien qu'on continu à vivre, non ? Même avec un tueur dans la nature.

La journée se passa comme toutes les autres, puis vint rapidement 19heures, l'heure fatidique. Nous sortîmes de notre chambre, j'avais opté pour une robe à fleur, qui était plutôt tendance ses derniers temps. On retrouva la bande devant le campus.

« Les filles, allées, presser le pas un peu ! » Tyler me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Ce garçon me plaisait plutôt bien, même s'il ressemblait à un drogué. J'ai toujours eu une attirance pour les mauvais garçons.

« Rose est en talon, je n'allais pas l'abandonner, tu sais ! » Je me pris un coup de coude par cette dernière dans les côtes. « Oh, si je peux même plus te charrier, ce n'est pas amusant. »

Le cinéma était à quelques mètres du campus. J'aurais pratiquement pu croire qu'ils avaient fait exprès de tout construire autour de l'université pour faciliter la vie des jeunes adultes.

« Alors, vous voulez voir quoi ? Je me fiche du film tant que je suis assis à côté de ma magnifique Bell's. » Ça venait de Mike, pourquoi ça ne m'étonnait pas ? Abrutis, tu es collant. Sur ses mots, il me prit par les épaules, je soupirais de frustration. Même si je le repoussais, il ne comprendrait pas.

« Je voulais être à côté d'elle moi aussi, Mike. »

« Tant pis pour toi Tyler, la place est déjà prise. Une prochaine fois, si tu veux. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil des plus explicites.

« Juste comme ça, je suis présente vous savez, _dis-je _dans un sarcasme plus qu'évident qu'ils prirent la peine d'ignorer. »

Un garçon avec la peau plutôt mate s'approcha de nous, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il tapa dans la main de Mike qui me lâche –enfin- et je m'éloigne de lui doucement pour pas qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Alors, comment ça va Mikie ? »

« Jake, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça. Es-tu vraiment idiot ? » Et c'est toi qui dit ça, _Mikie _? Double abrutis.

« Je sais bien, je ne suis pas idiot. Je te laisse avec ses magnifiques demoiselles, j'ai des choses à régler. » Il caressa la hanche d'Angela en partant, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Encore un qui ne doutait pas de son charme.

Après cette petite altercation, nous entrâmes dans le cinéma plutôt miteux. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'on allait voir, je réfléchissais plutôt au jeune mate qui venait de partir, il me disait quelque chose sans que je sachant réellement d'où. Pendant tous les films, j'étais entre Mike et Tyler, me tenant les mains de chaque côté. Je me détestais de ne pas avoir le courage de leur foutre une baffe à chacun pour ça, ils ne m'avaient pas demandé l'autorisation. En même temps, demander l'autorisation, ça ne se faisait plus, si ça se faisait un jour. Je finis par enlever les mains et je pris la direction de la sortit en murmurant un simple « Toilette », je ne pouvais plus attendre, l'envie était beaucoup trop pressante, lorsque je sortis de la salle, je me fis frapper contre le mur, une main sur mon cou. Ma respiration se fit d'un coup plus saccadée à cause de la peur qui envahissait maintenant tous mes sens. Je sentis un souffle dans mon cou puis après vers mon oreille.

« Alors comme ça, une jeune fille se promène toute seule sans escorte dans les couloirs d'un cinéma qui tombe en ruine. Je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire. » Cette voix était terrifiante, froide, même menaçante.

« Laissez-moi, je vous en prie. » Mes paupières se fermèrent pour arrêter les larmes qui commençaient à se former. Il renferma une nouvelle fois son emprise sur mon cou, m'empêchant de respirer, ma respiration se faisait haletante.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ce que tu me demande ? Je crois que tu es au courant de quelque chose, sur ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a quelques semaines de cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, s'il vous plaît. » Me voilà entrain de mentir à un meurtrier, alors que je ne sais même pas mentir. En plus, je le supplie. La honte me submergea mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur physique que je ressentais. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans mes temps comme un tambour.

« Je ne compte pas me répéter, sinon, je peux t'assurer que je vais te torturer, jusqu'à que tu me supplie de te tuer, jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, tu souffriras, je te le garanti. Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, puis, je pouvais toujours dire que j'ai juste vu un garçon partir de dos, il m'en tiendrait pas rigueur, hein ? En espérant.

« C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je te jure que je ne le dirais rien à personne. Les policiers m'ont interrogés et je n'ai pas dit que j'avais vu quelqu'un, alors laisse-moi maintenant. Je t'en prie. » Je sentis sa mâchoire se contracté, signe qu'il était encore plus en colère.

« Effectivement. Mais je ne te fais pas confiance, je ne fais confiance à personne, alors peu importe tout ce que tu peux dire. Tu vas faire un petit tour dans l'entrepôt, où je stock les personnes comme toi. » Et sur ses mots, je sentis un énorme coup sur la tête qui fit un coup de pression, et je m'évanouis sur ses derniers mots, qu'il prononça.

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête affreux, et mes membres étaient entrain de me faire souffrir, à chaque fois que j'essayais de bouger ma main ou encore mes jambes, mais ma cheville ou mes poignets me brulaient, sans que je ne puisse les bougers.


	4. Revenir

_Tirons notre courage de notre désespoir même. -Sénèque_

_Trois jours plus tard. Trois jours à souffrir, à mourir de faim et de soif la plupart du temps._

Mon réveil fut dur, je ne voyais rien même avec les yeux ouverts. Etais-je aveugle ? Je ressens par-dessus tout ça, une douleur au niveau de ma tête. Comme si je venais de me prendre une bonne cuite la veille, j'aurais même préférée ça à ce qu'il venait de m'arriver hier. Impossible d'empêcher les souvenirs d'affluer. C'était un monstre, il m'avait obligé à le supplier de me relâcher, mais rien n'y a fait, il m'a frappé et puis est repartit.

«- Ca y est, tu es réveillée ?

Comme si il s'inquiétait de ma santé. J'aurais voulu sortir une phrase sarcastique à son attention mais ce qui me servait de `muselière` m'empêchait de former le moindre mot correct. Puis, j'ai vu à nouveau ce qui se passait autour de moi. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, sans que je ne puisse l'enlever, je n'étais donc pas aveugle ! J'avais juste un sac sur la tête ! Mais quand je vis ses yeux, à lui. Mon sourire retomba comme s'il n'était jamais apparu. Ses yeux étaient… noirs. De colère. Les frissons me prirent immédiatement. Allait-il me frapper à nouveau ?

« - POURQUOI TU SOURIS ? LES DERNIERS JOURS NE T'ONT PAS SUFFIS ? FAUT QUE TU CONTINUS A FAIRE TON INTERESSANTE ? »

Soudain, un coup, puis deux frappèrent sur la porte manquant de passer à travers.

« - Edward ? C'est Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je t'entends crier ! Ouvre-moi.

Oh non, enfin si, Jasper ! Mais qu'allait-il faire lui aussi ? M'aider ? Me laisser ici, avec son ami complètement tarer avec qui il faisait des trafics ?

« - J'arrive Jasper ! Il se tourna ensuite vers moi me murmurant de me taire pour qu'on ne m'entende pas. Comme si j'allais l'écouter, c'était mon frère !

Il ferma le placard dans lequel j'étais enfermé depuis un moment déjà. Me relaissant dans le noir à nouveau. Une crise de panique me prit, mes yeux regardant partout cherchant une quelconque lumière à laquelle me rattacher. J'entendis au loin la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Si je ne faisais pas quelque chose et vite, je vais rater ma seule chance de partir d'ici. Trouve une idée Bella, tu n'es pas intelligente pour rester là à ne rien faire.

« - Edward, j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais m'ouvrir. Tu as ce dont tu m'avais parlé hier ?

« -Oui, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, t'inquiète. Viens dans le salon, je t'apporte ça.

Il parlait sûrement de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Pitié, viens me chercher. Mon espoir retomba bien vite quand j'entendis un placard s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas fermé à clé, donc, il ne cherchait pas la clé du placard… Il n'avait pas parlé de moi ! Puis une poussée d'adrénaline me poussa à sauter sur place avec mes pieds, faisant raisonner le parquet. Viens Jasper. Je ne survivrais pas une journée de plus, les forces me lâchant peu à peu.

« -C'est quoi ce putain de bruit ? Tu caches une nana avec qui tu faisais du SM c'est ça ? » Il se mit à rire à sa propre blague, ce que n'aurais jamais fait mon frère. En fait, je préfère presque rester ici, plutôt que cette... personne ne m'aide.

« - C'est presque ça, Jazz ' ! D'ailleurs, je vais lui demander d'arrêter ce bordel. Je reviens toute suite, attends-moi là !

« -Non, sérieux ? Je veux voir à quoi elle ressemble, histoire de savoir si je me l'a suis déjà tapé ou non. Tu comprends ?

« -Je comprends, mais là, c'est une affaire sérieuse.

« -Pas de soucis.

Le placard s'ouvra d'un coup. Je me mis à pouffer de rire malgré le torchon, la chanson `il avait les yeux revolvers` traversa mes pensées quelques secondes. Sa main s'abattit sur ma joue, une douleur lancinante se fit ressentir, une protestation sortit de ma bouche. Je repoussai le torchon avec ma langue, et sortit le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit :

« - JASPER ! VIENS M'AIDER.

Une autre claque, puis encore une troisième et... Cette dernière n'arriva pas, retenu par la main de Jasper qui venait d'apparaître derrière Edward.

« - Stop mon gars, tu laisses ma sœur tranquille.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent dès que le mot `sœur` alla jusqu'à son cerveau. Qui ne doit pas être développé si vous voulez mon avis vu la connerie qu'il sortit juste après ça :

« - Ta sœur ? Genre celle qui a la même mère et même père que toi ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre sarcastiquement une phrase qui me valut un regard noir de ce dernier.

« - C'est bien, tu as compris.

« - Isabella, on t'a pas demandé de l'ouvrir. Et Edward, détache là, et vire là de ton putain d'appartement avant que je ne te casse véritablement la figure.

« - Je ne l'a ferais pas sortir.

« - Elle dira rien. C'est certes la fille d'un shérif, mais elle ne nous balancera pas.

Nous ? Il avait dit nous ? Donc il était sûrement meurtrier lui aussi ? Et Charlie n'était même pas au courant ? A moins qu'il le couvre ?

« - Fille de shérif, fille de shérif… Tu l'es autant que moi, monsieur je me casse sans demander mon reste.

« - C'est le risque du métier ma douce, devoir couper les ponts.

_Une heure plus tard. _

Jasper sortit enfin du bureau d'Edward, ils m'avaient laissé enfermer dans le salon. Chaque porte contenait un système de verrouillage automatique, je ne pouvais donc pas partir d'ici pour l'instant. Jasper me regardait avec un regard de regret. Quelque chose ne s'était pas passé comme il le voulait, j'ai tellement vu ce regard quand nous étions plus petit lorsqu'il revenait sans ce qu'il m'avait promis.

« - Bells… Il ne put continuer, Edward le coupa dans son élan.

« - Tu es désormais en stage dans l'agence du patron. Etant un témoin important dans l'affaire qui fait la une dans les journaux, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que faire ce qu'on te demandera de faire sans quoi, tu seras une prostituée, ou tuée.

Etais-ce une blague ? Certainement pas. La vérité s'imposait à moi, j'allais devenir une criminelle, comme lui, comme mon frère. J'ai toujours voulu aidé mon prochain, tué quelqu'un ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit, et je ne le ferais pas. Jamais. Dans les choix, restaient plus qu'à me faire tuer. Mais Jasper ne voudra jamais.

« - J'aimerais me faire tuer. »

Edward me regardait d'un regard perplexe, posant le pour et le contre. Il se ferait tué par mon frère. Jasper, lui, éclata de rire.

« - Tu rêves, ma pauvre. Il ne te touchera pas d'un poil, je peux te le garantir.

« - Ah oui ? Parce que je refuse de tuée, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ? Je ne te vois même plus comme mon frère.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, il prit les clés d'Edward a une vitesse fulgurante et partit par la porte, en l'a claquant faisant vibrer les murs. Edward s'était figé, sur place.

« - Hum. C'est sorti tout seul.

« - Il préfère que tu tues, au lieu de te faire tuer toi.

« - Je le préfère mort, qu'assassin. Point à la ligne.

« - C'est quand même ton frère, souligna Edward. Il fronça des sourcils en murmurant. Et il t'aime.

« - Il est partit, et quand je le revois, c'est pour me faire devenir tueuse à gage ? Sans façon. Je te promets que je ne parlerais pas, je veux juste continuer mes cours normalement. J'ai des amies, un père qui a perdu sa femme, et franchement, il n'est pas gâté avec son fils, tu peux l'avouer. Donc laisse-moi partir. Je ne dirais rien à mon père chérif. Tu pourras même me surveiller, si tu veux. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse vous mettre en danger.

« - D'accord. Mais je veux, que tu me dises quand ton père à une piste, sinon, je peux te dire que n'importe où, ou tu te cacheras, je te retrouverais.

« - Je le ferais.

« - Bien. Edward me passa son numéro, pour le prévenir si jamais Charlie avait une piste, puisque je n'avais pas vraiment le choix maintenant, mais c'est toujours mieux que finir avec une arme à la main.

Il m'ouvrit la porte, me laissant partir comme si ses trois derniers jours n'avaient jamais existé. Sauf que ça avait été le cas. Trop de mauvaise nouvelle d'un seul coup. Tenir après ça, me semblait insurmontable. Une fois sur le palier, il me passa mon téléphone, et la porte se referma toute seule une fois partit.

_24 appels manqués. Charlie. Charlie. Rosalie. Charlie. Rosalie. Jasper. Rosalie. Jasper. Charlie. Ect. Le dernier appel date d'il y a 25 minutes_.

Je compose le numéro de Charlie, il décrocha dès la première sonnerie. Un silence s'installa au combiné, puis il prononça un allô, à peine compréhensible. Sa voix tremblait d'inquiétude.

« - Allô, Char… Papa ? C'est Bella. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. J'ai eu un petit souci, dont je ne peux pas te parler, mais sache que tout va bien. Je vais retourner à l'université.

- Hors de question ! Tu reviens à la maison.

- Non, s'il te plaît ! Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Je vais me mettre à travailler ! T'aura plus de soucis à te faire à mon propos.

- Bon. Je te laisse une dernière chance, mais si tu disparais à nouveau, je mettrais le FBI après toi, et tu reviendras à la maison dès qu'on t'aura retrouvé.

- Je dois rentrer à l'école avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je te rappelle bientôt !

- D'accord. »

Il raccrocha, je me mis à soupirer. Faut que je me débrouille pour ne plus trop sortir de là-bas, si je retombais sur… eux. Ils me menaceront sûrement encore. J'avais 2 messages de Rosalie.

_De : Rose_

_Bella ? Tu es où ? Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'on te voit plus. Je ne pourrais pas te couvrir bien longtemps. J'ai dû allée voir l'infirmière en disant que tu n'étais plus capable de sortir de ton lit pour avoir une dispense de cours, mais ils tarderont pas à venir vérifier._

Les professeurs ne s'étaient donc pas mis en tête que je ne voulais pas étudier. Bien. Le deuxième me disait de la prévenir si je ne revenais pas. Je tapote les touches de mon téléphone pour lui dire que j'étais sur la route pour revenir, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Une fois ceci fait, je pris un taxi.

Tout était silencieux, les couloirs, la cafète. Le silence devenait étouffant. Les lumières s'allumèrent automatiquement à mon passage, puis une fois passé, elles s'éteignirent au bout de quelques minutes. Je finis par arriver devant ma chambre en soupirant, quand mon téléphone vibra. Un nouveau message d'Edward :

_Jasper m'a dit où travaillait ton père, ils l'ont mis sur l'affaire des meurtres qui se sont passés récemment, tiens moi au courant. Il devrait venir ici. _

_E. –_

Mon boulot devra commencer dès demain, donc. La chambre était plongée dans le noir complet, j'entendais la respiration de Rosalie. Je me laverais que demain matin avant les cours, tant pis. L'eau était déjà coupée à cette heure-ci. Je sortis, avec l'aide de la lumière de mon téléphone, les habits que je porterais demain. Je m'endormis sans trop de difficulté, après toute la fatigue que j'avais accumulée ses derniers jours.

Mon réveil sonna, pas très longtemps soit dit en passant. Mon poing atterrit sur l'appareil. Une nouvelle journée. Rosalie dormait encore, alors je me mis debout, et prit la direction de la salle de bain qu'on partageait toutes les deux. J'ouvris la porte, mais l'a referma immédiatement, quand je vis un garçon complètement nu en train de se laver les dents. Que foutait-il là ? Il ne m'avait définitivement pas vu. Je tape à la porte, donc.

« - Hum ? Est-ce que tu pourrais t'habiller et sortir de la salle de bain, s'il te plaît ? Ce serait… Préférable.

« - Oh oui, excuse-moi ! J'entendis tout un bazar, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon, grand, musclé. Il me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un que j'avais déjà croisé dans le passé sans que je ne sache d'où exactement. Il ne s'était habillé que d'une serviette autour des hanches.

« - C'est ça, que tu appelles habiller ? Mes joues se mirent à me chauffer, sous la gêne qu'était la situation.

« - Tu dois être Bella ? Rosalie m'a parlé de toi. Je suis Emmett. Alors comme ça, tu rougis ? Pas l'habitude de voir des hommes torses nus ? Petite nature.

« - Pas, pas, pas du tout. Juste que je ne m'attendais pas… à trouver un grizzli dans ma salle de bain, en plus de ça, tout nu.

Je bégayais, je rêve. Rosalie choisit ce moment pour sortir du sommeil, le grizzli partit la rejoindre en me faisant un sourire en coin en passant, je pris possession de la douche en prenant le soin de fermer la porte derrière moi, pour être sûre de ne pas être déranger par ces deux-là. Une nouvelle radio était disposée sur le meuble de la salle de bain. La douche étant placée au fond à gauche de la pièce, quand on entre et le meuble, juste en face de nous. J'appuis rapidement sur Play, tout en baissant le son doucement le son. Les premières notes d'une berceuse se firent entendre. Je choisis ce moment, pour enlever mes vêtements et prendre une rapide douche.

_Plusieurs minutes après. _

« - ET MINCE ! ROSALIE ? J'ai oublié mes habits ! Emmène les moi, si possible!

Aucune réponse. Je n'ai plus qu'à sortir de la pièce comme avais fait Emmett. Je pris une serviette et en fis le tour de ma poitrine et sortit sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au pied de mon lit, je pris les vêtements et fis volteface quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Le grizzli.

- Em…Emmett ?!

- C'est bien moi, ma jolie. Il me fit un clin d'œil des plus aguicheurs que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

- Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai entendu dire que ton père avait une piste. Edward t'a sûrement envoyé un message à propos de ça ? Je vais en quelque sorte te surveiller, pour être sûr que tu fasses ce qu'on te demande d'accomplir, ma jolie. En attendant, je resterais avec Rosalie, et si tu ne fais pas ce qui t'es conseillé de faire, je peux te dire qu'elle en souffrira certainement. Ne fais donc pas de faux pas.

_Edward avait envoyé quelqu'un me surveiller ? Il est complètement fou. Jasper, dans que je me suis embarquée encore..._

- Je ne suis bien sûr que le messager, enfin, tu peux le croire ou non, naturellement. Je peux te dire, que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a sous la serviette, mais j'ai fait une promesse… Je m'arrêterai donc là-dessus.

Puis, il partit, comme ça. Après m'avoir tout balancé. De qu'elle promesse, il parlait ? Je pris mon portable pour envoyer un message à Edward, mais quand je vis l'heure… J'étais en retard, par rapport aux autres jours où j'étais allée en cours. Je retourne rapidement dans la salle de bain, je mis mes habits, démêla mes cheveux et partit à la cafétéria avec mes converses, ainsi que mon slim et une petite chemise, sac sur le dos.

À la cafétéria, je vis Rosalie sur les genoux d'Emmett, je fis un petit signe de la main vers cette dernière quand elle leva les yeux vers ma personne, tous les autres se retournèrent et me sourirent en me voyant arriver. Angela vint vers moi, et me prit dans ses bras. Elle m'avait manqué, même si je refuserai de l'avouer. C'était une partit de ma personnalité, je n'aime pas tenir aux personnes qui peuvent me blesser un jour. On alla ensemble à la table, je pris une chaise le plus loin des tourtereaux possible.

« - Alors Bella ? Une grippe ?

Nul autre que Mike. _Mikie_, comme aurait dit Jacob le soir de ma disparition.

- Et oui ! Ça arrive à tout le monde, même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi, qui l'attrape.

- Tu sais, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de rester avec toi, pendant ce temps là…

- Oui, mais je ne préfèrerais pas, le coupais-je avec un petit sourire crispé.

- C'est ce que m'a dit affectivement Rose, dit-il sans se rendre compte de mon sourire. Lui, affichait par contre un sourire beaucoup trop encourageant à mon gout.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Je me tournis ensuite vers la principale concernée qui discutait avec Tyler, et Angela, je dérive rapidement mon regard vers le grizzli, qui me scrutait avec des yeux plissés, comme s'il essayait de m'analyser, je fronce les sourcils en le regardant, et me retourna vers Mike, celui-ci affichait un sourire encore plus béat qu'il y a quelques secondes.

La cloche sonna, et nous partîmes en cours.

Les cours se passèrent comme à leur habitude. La plupart du temps, je réfléchissais quoi dire à Charlie pour qu'il m'en dise plus, puis à Jasper, pour pouvoir lui parler, je sentis à certaine période un mal de ventre plutôt frustrant. Edward était lui, en revanche, un total mystère, et je ne sais absolument pas comment me débrouiller avec lui. Il m'avait fait peur, mais était-il tous le temps comme ça, ou simplement parce que j'étais une menace ?

La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois pour annoncer la fin des cours de la journée. J'avais passé 9 heures dans différente salle, et j'étais bien contente de pouvoir enfin retourner à notre dortoir, à Rosalie et moi. Je sortis mon téléphone, et appela Charlie pour un rendez-vous avec lui, prochainement. Une tonalité. Deux tonalités. Il décrocha à la troisième.

« - Bella ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Papa. J'aimerais juste qu'on se voit ce soir autour d'un café ? J'ai entendu dire que tu venais pendant quelques temps ici ?

- C'est exact ! Il me donna ensuite l'heure et l'endroit où nous allions nous voir, mon plan allait devoir se former rapidement dans ma tête. Je soupire de frustration, et prit mon manteau et partit vers le petit café à deux pâtés de maison d'ici. Une fois dans la rue, je sentis comme quelqu'un qui me surveillait, je me retourne et vis…

Désolée, de poster que maintenant ce nouveau chapitre, mais je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et de supposer qui pourraient bien suivre Bella ?

A bientôt, j'espère ! xx


End file.
